


La Isla De Lesbo

by graveltotempo



Series: Phone on Shuffle, Hands on Keyboard [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin and Malia Tate are girlfriends and co-own a porn blog called 'La Isla De Lesbo'.<br/>They are also in desperate need for someone to star in their new short.<br/>Enter Kira Yukimura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Isla De Lesbo

**Author's Note:**

> This could honestly become some sort of serie, but IDK tbh.  
> The supernatural kinda exists, the pack exiists, but Kira is not part of it.  
> Derek/Stiles, Scott/Allison, Erica/Boyd, Jackson/Isaac. Just an fyi  
> Derek and Boyd don't go to college with them and Cora neither.

Malia huffed for what seemed like the tenth time that morning alone, flicking through the e-mails she had received on her Tablet. Lydia looked up at her, curios. "Found something?" She asked, and Malia gave a long suffering sigh. 

"Stiles is enjoying our pain and sent out an application too. He put in a picture from last week's pack night, of him and the two of us." She informed her, showing his application. 

Lydia snorted at the ridiculous picture and turned back to her Tablet. "Forward it to Derek, he will love it.” She commented, and Malia chuckled. 

"I captioned it, _Cousin, this is the picture your mate used to apply to star for our porno_." 

Lydia rolled her eyes at her antics. "Not that people wouldn’t like him with his bambi eyes and moles, but we need a girl." Sighed Lydia and Malia bit her lower lip. 

"A pretty non-white girl as well. We have _so much_ footage with white girls its getting jarring." 

Lydia nodded and gave a sigh. "None of this is the right one!" She complained. They had been at it for about two hours, scanning through the tons of pictures and application they had been sent for their special porn blog. It seemed fruitless, and Lydia turned off her tablet. "That's it, we need a break. Let's get a drink at the bar." 

She proposed and Malia looked relieved as she stashed her phone in her bag. "Thought you'd never propose." 

They found Stiles, Allison and Isaac at the bar skyping some people on the brunette's laptop that, on further investigation, turned out to be Boyd and Derek.The Alpha werewolf was the first to spot them and give them a wolfish grin. "Hey, you two." He called, as Lydia forced her way in between Isaac and Allison and Malia just straight up plopped on Stiles' lap. 

The were coyote grinned at him. "Hi yourself." She greeted, while Lydia nodded, hands on Isaac's drink like she owned the goddamn thing. 

"How's Erica?" Asked Boyd to Malia, since the girl was sharing a room with his girlfriend. 

Malia shrugged. "Last time I saw her, she was very much arguing with Jackson." She explained, and Isaac and Boyd both let out a whimper. 

"What did _Jackson_ do to _her_?" Asked Isaac right as Boyd asked "What did _she_ do to _Jackson_?" 

Stiles laughed at that. "Wow, the amount of trust you have for your significant others is admirable." And both wolves snorted. 

Stiles grinned at Derek. "Anyway, pumpkin..." He started and Malia barfed, standing up. 

"You are going to start the _eye loving_ and _eyesex_ , aren't you? I'm going to get myself a drink." She decided, snickering when Stiles called after her "It's eye _courting_ you unculturated swine!"

Lydia looked at Allison with her best pleading eyes as Stiles and Isaac got more engrossed with the skype call. "Ally... You are not American and you know French..." She started but the brunette stopped her. 

"Nope. If you need help from me filming or whatnot, then okay. But filming me...? No way I'm doing it." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Lydia pursed her lips. "You are selfish. Do I have to remind you about..." Started the redhead, and Allison snorted. 

"Instead of trying to guilt trip me into helping you, how about you ask your girlfriend to be less evident, if she wants to check out some pretty girls? Not that the latter has noticed, yet." She said, and Lydia turned around to see Malia very unsubtly looking towards were a cute Asian girl was idly drawing on her pad. 

She knew exactly what was going in her head, and moved to intercept her as she squared her shoulder and made to approach her. "Malia do not..." Started the banshee, but Malia was quick. 

"Hello!" She called, starling the Asian girl. She looked up in confusion at the two girls that were standing before her. One of them was a fierce redhead, with penetrating green eyes and the prettiest lipstick on her heart shaped lips. She was looking at her with an apologetic expression, a hand on the other girl. The other one had long brown hair, pinned back in a long braid and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she stared down at the girl. 

The dark haired girl looked at them with a quizzical look. "Hi?"

Malia took a sit next to her despite Lydia's words. "I'm Malia! And this is my girlfriend, Lydia. Do you want to star is our porno?" She asked, and the other girl chocked on her own tongue, as Lydia gave a long suffering groan. 

"Malia, darling... What did I say about subtlety and startling strangers?" She asked, before turning back to the other girl. "Didn't quite catch your name, sweetie?" Even Lydia couldn't deny that the girl was incredibly pretty. Maybe it was the blush on her cheeks, maybe it was her sinful lips or maybe her innocent eyes. Lydia wanted to run a hand through her hair and make her eyes shine with something that _wasn't_ innocent. She had piqued her interest. 

The girl blinked a few times and gave a small smile. "Kira, Kira Yukimura." Curiosity seemed to have the better of her. "Are you Malia Tate and Lydia Martin?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Lydia's lips quirked up, already knowing where she was going this, and "You run _La isla de Lesbo_?" She inquired, suddenly excited. 

Malia crossed her legs grinning for ear to ear. "Exactly! If you've seen our blog, then you must have seen that we are pretty aesthetically pleasing and what not and we chose you- because you are frankly quite hot- to star in one of our latest works!” she wrinkled her nose. “I can’t act to save my face and I’m horrible on camera, and Lydia has already done so much, so…?”

Kira gave them a bright smile. She reached for her drawing pad and opened it to show it to them. “I took some inspiration from some of your works, and I think I’ve even drawn you before…” she told Lydia, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she rummaged through the drawings. She took out a drawing and blushed as she showed it to Lydia, the drawing was of the red haired girl, hair on half of her face. She was laying on a bed, her eyes open and wearing nothing but a pair of socks, in all her nude glory. Lydia gave a gasp, and Kira blushed. “I should have asked you, but I never thought you lived anywhere near here…” she trailed off at the look Malia gave her.

“Or you would have applied?” she asked, leaning forward in excitement.

Kira licked her lips, and gave a sheepish smile. “I wouldn’t not have applied.” She countered and Malia grinned brighter, winking at her.

Lydia put down the drawing, and moved closer to the petite girl. “You have a great eye. I look forward working with you.”

* * *

Malia put down the last camera and looked up at her girlfriend with a smirk. “All ready, Alpha of my heart.” She announced, enjoying the way Lydia gave a quick panicked look at Kira and glared at her.

The dark-haired guy appeared to not have heard them, fixing her sailor uniform one last time, ready to pull up the already incredibly short skirt. Her hair was left loose on her back, and she had a bright red lipstick on, courtesy of Lydia. She had thigh suspenders that poked from under the skirt, clipped to the thigh high tights she was wearing, everything rigorously black lace. It was hot.

Lydia flashed a quick smile to Kira. “If you are ready.” She started, and Kira nodded, no trace of embarrassment except from the faint blush on her cheeks.

Malia nodded at her girlfriend, and turned on the cameras set around the girl. Lydia stepped back, standing behind the main focus camera like a cat, trying to be inconspicuous as she tracked every single one of Kira’s movements, and Malia almost chuckled before settling behind the laptop.

Kira turned from adorable goofy ball in pretty dress into sexy goddess with hot outfit in 2 seconds flat. She reached out for the ruler on the desk and slowly dug the heels of her shoes on the chair, legs open. She slowly licked her lips as she raised her skirts, allowing the audience to see the beautiful black lingerie that Malia had picked, perfect on her porcelain skin.

The dark haired girl slowly put the ruler in front of her panties and gently started rubbing it. Malia tore her eyes away from the screen to find Lydia licking her lips as she stared at Kira and she couldn’t help but think _same_.

Kira continued playing with the ruler, but then put on of her long and perfectly manicured finger on her pants, right where her clitoris would have been. Malia stared mesmerised as Kira continued stroking rapidly with the ruler and stimulating her clitoris with her finger.

The Asian’s cheeks were darkening, becoming a small shade of red as she continued, faster and faster. Malia was gripping the edge of the table without even noticing, and she could smell clearly the arousal coming from both girls. 

Kira started rocking her hips, her breath coming in little gasps as she increased speed with her fingers, biting down on her lips. She let go of the ruler and took a few shaking breaths as she reached for a highlighter. Slowly, she pushed her pants to the right, and Malia had to supress a gasp. She was already so wet.

Kira licked her fingers, before starting to play with her clitoris again, breathing hard again. She took her highlighter and rubbed it inside the cheeks of her pussy. Lydia licked her lips, hungry at the spectacle. Kira was honestly something else, only looking at her playing with herself without even talking turned her on.

The dark-haired girl started rocking her hips, highlighter moving in and out faster and faster. Her breaths were short and moans becoming louder by the minute. She was still blushing, aware of her audience, and Malia couldn’t help but already imagine the title of the short: _broken innocence_. 

After a last, loud moan, finally she came, wet come dripping down her legs and chair, and Malia stopped recording. For a while, none of the girls said anything, Kira’s breath becoming more normal and her heart stopping racing.

Lydia was the one who spoke first, and Malia could _smell_ the wetness on her own panties. She walked slowly towards Kira and ducked down in front of her with a hungry smile. “Need help cleaning this up?” she asked, hands going to rest too casually on Kira’s net tights.

Kira sucked in a breath, and turned to look at Malia, probably still dazed but not enough to forget that Malia was Lydia’s girlfriend. Malia just grinned wolfishly at them and Kira turned her head to Lydia, nodding almost too eagerly.

Lydia didn’t wait for anything more, tracing the skin of the inside of her thighs up to her pubes. She wasn’t clean shaved, and there was a trace of dark pubes on her. Lydia traced her finger down the pubic hair and pushed aside her lingerie.

Kira was open under her eyes, the rosiness of her pussy making Lydia’s scent of arousal thicker. Without any further waiting she pushed her hips up and held them with her arms, going straight in with her tongue. The younger girl’s body gave a spasm of pleasure at the contact barely containing back a moan.

Lydia moved her tongue with expertise and security, so much more experienced in eating out people than Kira would have given her credit for. Lydia did _something_ with her tongue then, that made Kira curl her toes in pleasure. She reached for her boobs, to have something to touch, when someone batted her hands away.

Kira opened her eyes she saw Malia looking down at her. “You mind?” she asked, already reaching down the front of Kira’s shirt. Kira just nodded, throat dry, because _holy fuck_ , the two hottest girls that she had _ever_ seen were both _going down_ on her. She must be dreaming.

Except, when Malia nibbled at her neck, one hand on her left boob and squeezed, she _felt_ it. She wasn’t dreaming. “Oh my god.” She moaned.

“Nah, just Malia. People made the mistake before.” Said the other girl, and Kira would have laughed, but then Lydia put a finger in and _okay_ , Kira was going to reach her orgasm soon.

Malia moaned behind her, and Kira could guess that she was fingering herself and watching them while she helped her with a hand. That thought made her shudder in pleasure and Malia gave a low moan again. “Fuck, you smell so _good_.” She groaned, before Lydia pulled out abruptly.

Kira let out a displeased moan, and Lydia smirked, licking her lips. Her _lips_ and her _tongue_ , which had just been _inside_ Kira, and fuck, this girl was the obscenest thing she had ever seen. “Don’t worry, honey, we aren’t done here.” Promised Lydia, and with an expert hand pulled down her skirt.

Her skirt, under which she was actually wearing no underwear. Malia groaned. “Fucking hell, Lyds.” She complained, and Lydia ignored her, pulling down Kira’s legs.

She sat up on Kira’s legs and started tribbing. “Come here, Mia.” She ordered, and Malia obeyed immediately. And here Kira had though that Malia was a natural top.

And then any coherent thought was sucked out of her head as both Lydia and Malia put one finger in her pussy and one in her ass. Lydia’s other hand was two fingers deep in Malia, and Kira gritted her teeth. She reached out for Lydia’s breast and viciously licked her nipple.

Apparently this was one of her sensitive spots, because the red head gave a loud moan and her fingers faltered slightly. Then she started tribbing and fingering both of them quicker, probably already on edge herself. Kira sure of hell was.

Malia and Lydia were completely synchronised, and Kira never stood a chance. She could feel herself about to come and she opened her eyes to see Malia staring at her with so much intensity and almost animal lust that she came straight, Lydia not too far behind.

Lydia stopped moving, coming all over Kira’s leg, but Kira had more stamina. Malia was obviously on edge, and she needed just one last push to come, which Lydia couldn’t supply.

The dark haired put Lydia down on the chair and went down on her knees in front of Malia. The brunette actually blushed. “No, you don’t have to…”

Kira ignored her, holding up her skirts and giving one lazy experimental lick. Malia tasted for some reason like strawberry and something almost acid, but nice. And fuck if she smelt nice. Malia moaned as the girl reached in with both her tongue and her finger, Lydia watching them from her chair.

“Fuck, oh my god, Kira…” moaned Malia, fucking her mouth as fast as she could, and Kira gladly helped by reaching deeper inside her.

Malia groaned. “Need it… fuck, need more…” Kira sucked on her clitoris, adding one finger, and Malia almost sobbed. Her fingers dug into her shoulder a little painfully.

The girl came with no warning, and Kira didn’t hesitate to lick her out a little bit more before they both dropped on the floor, breathing heavily.

For a moment no one spoke, then Lydia laughed. “We should clean up.” She said, and Malia grinned at her.

“Or we could have a round two. I enjoyed this.” She looked straight at Kira as she spoke.

Kira looked between the two of them and gave a loud groan. “Give me five more minutes.”

They had many rounds after the first one.


End file.
